wiki_of_the_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonpelt
My Kithood I was born in RiverClan back when there were only four clans. I was pretty much a regular kit but i was the oldest, tallest, and learned faster than the other kits. I had a great kithood and everyone looked up to me. Even some apprentices. I became an apprentice with my brothers and sisters and our mother was really proud. My mentor was the leader Leopardstar and I was surprisingly stronger than her. When I traveled to the Moonpool with her I got a dream from StarClan saying that I am powerful and showed me the future of being a Legend. I was puzzled when i woke up and when we got out to the light, I saw that I had a water mark on my paw. I was suprised that no one noticed it. It wasnt long until I was a warrior and held my vigil with my siblings. The day after, WindClan attacked us and I was pushed into the gorge but to my own surprise, I was stronger than the current and I swam up in time to save my leader. She was close to being killed by Mudclaw. I pounced on him and pinned him. He started to stutter "Y-y-you m-must b-be t-the one S-StarClan showed B-Barkface!" I fell back because I was stunned and he hobbled off into his own territory. I shook it off and flung myself back into the battle. We won the battle and WindClan left. I went down to river to wash-up and eat and I saw my reflection but I was an adult and I had wings then it hit me... I must be in the prophecy! If Barkface saw me, it must've been in the prophecy! Then I shook it off and thought that the time that I need to know about that prophecy will come but right now I need to focus on being a good warrior. The time passed and we had a little spat with ThunderClan because of Greystripe and Silverstream. I personally knew Silverstream and actually, we were best friends! She told me about Greystripe and I could definately see the having kits together. Like literally. StarClan gave me a dream about her labor and I tried to warn her but she didn't listen and later that day, she died giving birth. I couldn't get over the fact that I let her run off alone and I just couldn't believe that I predicted it. I felt so bad and I told someone and they were so mad at me that they pushed me into the gorge but when I was falling, I was also concentrating. I concentrated so much that when I fell in, there was an air bubble around me! Though, I thought that StarClan did that. I jumped back up and that cat (I forget his name) was so stunned that he fell in so I had to go back down and save him. My Legend Days The League